Rising from the Ashes: Beginning Anew
by MoonPrincess1989
Summary: On the run, three sisters end up in Forks Washington deciding it was the perfect place to hide out for a while. However, what they find there is not what they expected. Can they find a way to keep what they found? *Set before Eclipse, AU*
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I do not own Twilight but Nikolas, Clarissa, Nadia and Anastasia are all mine!**

*This story is dedicated to TiffersStar1989, she picked the plot i'm just writing in the details.*

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>~Prologue~<em>

_In a volcano near Athens, Greece beautiful majestic creatures lived hidden from humans. They were known to humans as one thing; a Phoenix. They were beautiful and dangerous but stayed away from humans who would use them for their own gain. Within this volcano was a royal family who took care of all the phoenixes that resided there and cared for everyone as if they were a part of their family. The King and Queen were fair rulers and protected the phoenixes from humans who would get too close, successfully keeping their existence a secret for thousands of years. _

_The King and Queen had three beautiful children, daughters, who were loved by everyone. They were being raised to follow in their parents footsteps. However, just a few days after their oldest daughter turned 100, their kingdom was attacked by a group of sorcerers who wished to use them for their magical gifts. _

_When the leader of the sorcerers saw the youngest daughter, Anastasia, in the palace garden he decided he would take her and ordered his men to destroy the rest of them since he now had no use for them. The youngest daughter was imprisoned by magical cuffs, which weakened her powers, and was dragged off kicking and screaming. The sorcerers destroyed everyone within the kingdom, never knowing that the other two daughters were away observing humans from a distance to learn about them. Once the sisters learned what happened while they were gone, they decided that they would do whatever they had to get their little sister back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**MoonPrincess1989: **I think I did a pretty good job with this prologue for the new story. *turns to LunarfairyPrincess1989 and TiffersStar1989* What do you ladies think?

**LunarfairyPrincess1989:** I loved it, I can't wait to see where you go with this story!

**TiffersStar1989:** I loved it, especially when you dedicated this story to me!

**MoonPrincess1989:** I'm glad you both like it, let hope others do too. *looks at audience* I hope you enjoyed prologue. Please review, and no flames!


	2. New Beginning

**A/N: I do not own Twilight but Nikolas, Clarissa, Nadia and Anastasia are all mine!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>~Vancouver, Canada~<em>

"Catch her you idiots, we can't afford to lose her!" a man in blue said to the others around him.

The one in green yelled back as they ran after the girl, "We wouldn't have had to try and catch her if hadn't taken her cuffs off!"

Anastasia ran faster as she heard 'them' catch up to her, she thought that she would be able to escape but she knew she wouldn't be able to get away since she is by herself, unless a miracle happened. She was glad that she was able to trick that man into taking her cuffs off. '_Human men are so easy, all you have to do is how a little cleavage and they are putty in your hands. I'm glad Rissa showed me that trick,'_ she thought as she dodged another tree branch. The cuffs however, had sapped her powers and they were returning too slowly, she needed some sunlight quickly.

She broke through the trees and saw a spot where the sun was streaming down towards the ground. She quickened her speed and felt hope bloom in her chest with the thought of reaching the ray of sun. Unfortunately her hope was crushed when she felt arms wrap around her waist and she was jerked backwards. She started to struggle and tried to call upon her powers but apparently it wasn't working since she didn't hear the man cry out in pain.

"Now dear you shouldn't have ran, it has just angered Nikolas. He might not be so nice to you when we return you," the man stated and she had to try not to vomit when his breath blew across her face.

Anastasia kicked out at the other man who tried to get closer to her in order to put the cuffs back on and snarled out, "Nikolas should have anticipated that if I got the chance to get away I would take it and try to get the hell out of here."

"Now _cara_ I thought we had come to a decision, you will be my queen," a man stated as he came forward from the shadows with a charming smile in his face.

Anastasia glared at him and struggled harder against the man holding her and yelled, "I'd rather die than become your wife!"

"Don't be so over dramatic _mi amore_, you will learn to love me. After all you have nowhere and no one to run to anymore," Nikolas stated with a sickly sweet smile.

Anastasia thought about her home and slumped, the fight gone out of her. She remembered seeing it demolished as the sorcerers unleashed some type of spell. She screamed for her parents, and sisters who she had just had an argument earlier in the morning about something so silly. Her heart was heavy and she felt extremely guilty when she thought that the last words she said to her sisters was that she hated them.

Nikolas smirked as he saw her give in and motioned for the man who held the handcuffs forward but his eyes widened when he and the rest of his followers were surrounded by rings of fire. His head whipped towards Anastasia to see if this was her doing, but saw the confused look on her face.

He cursed when he realized what was going on, he quickly barked out orders, "Throw the handcuffs this way you fool."

The man was too confused and scared to even hear what Nikolas had to say, seeing as he quickly tried different spells that would put the fire out.

"None of your stupid spells are going to work, our fire can only be put out by one of us," a melodic voice from the trees said.

Another feminine voice stated, "Release Anastasia and you will get a quick death. Put up a fight and you will burn for days."

Anger crossed Nikolas's face as he tried to pinpoint where the voices were coming from, but it was impossible. He clenched his fists as he realized he wouldn't find them, he knew that if he wanted to get out of this alive he would have to let his bride go for now. _'I can always find her later, after all she is my __anima compagno,_' he thought as he let lose a spell to transport his men and him to another location. He knew he would be weak for a while but at least he would be alive to try again.

After Nikolas and his men where gone from the clearing curses could be heard from the trees. Aanastasia felt hope bloom in her chest as she looked towards the trees, she would know those voices anywhere. _'Oh please don't let me be dreaming,_' she thought as she kept her eyes trained on the trees.

Once she saw them emerge from the trees, tears welled up in her eyes and she stood up slowly. She saw them open their arms and she didn't hesitate to run into their arms. She wasn't alone, and would make sure to keep it that way.

_~6 months later/ Forks, Washington~_

"Will you two stop playing with the humans? They are going to catch on sooner or later," the shortest woman said as she watched her two younger sisters mess with a group of high school students.

The tallest of the three whined, "but it is so easy, and trust me when I say they won't figure it out."

Anastasia giggled, "I so agree, look they are still trying to figure out how that chair moved so far back. Just calm down and have a little fun."

The shortest girl sighed and replied, "Just because our powers are especially high since today is so sunny does not mean you have to use them so much."

"You're just jealous you don't have a special gift," the tallest one replied as she huffed and stopped playing with the group of high school students.

Anastasia watched with wide eyes as her oldest sister replied with narrowed eyes, "That may be true, but you're not able to fully access your gift of fire like me."

Anastasia took that moment to step in calmly stating, "Ok that's enough you two, we have to meet the realtor for that house we inquired about. So put away the claws and let's going."

I took that moment to turn and walk away, only to bump into a human girl. She quickly stood up and held her hand out to the girl, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

"Well from now on watch where you are going," the girl replied as she ignored my hand and got up without it. After giving me a glare she went off to join the high school student we were messing with earlier.

I couldn't believe how rude that girl was to me, _'are all humans this rude,'_ I thought before I heard my sisters call my name and I ran to catch up to them.

_~Few hours later~_

I grabbed my bikini and ran to go see if my sisters to join me for some sun bathing, but stopped when I smelled something I've never smelled before. I saw my two sisters standing on the forest facing the trees and ran to join them. As soon as I joined them I could hear and smell something new. I took off towards that scent, knowing that my sisters would follow; after all I was always the curious one. As I got closer to where the noise and smell was coming from I stopped behind a tree and peeked out to look at what was in the middle of the field. I felt my sisters stop right behind me and I knew if they weren't so curious themselves I would have gotten an earful.

I looked over the field and saw not only huge wolves, which was weird in itself, but that there were several humans who were ungodly beautiful. If I didn't know any better I would think they were phoenixes like ourselves because no regular human could be that perfect. However, as the blonde one moved to avoid the biggest one his scent hit me and I realized that this was one of the scents I smelled earlier. It was magnificent and I wanted to get closer to get a better whiff of it but I knew I couldn't without exposing us.

I looked back towards my sisters and noticed that I was missing one. I groaned into my head and immediately started to look around for her, but my search was halted when I heard my oldest sister gasp as her eyes widened while she still faced the field. I turned to look and see what happened when I noticed my missing sister was close enough for them to smell her. _'Damn it, I knew once she saw all of these guys she couldn't pass up an opportunity to play with them,'_ I thought as I held my breath waiting to see what would happen. I saw one of the wolves sniff the air and then growl, alerting everyone else as he turned and faced the spot where my sister was hiding.

I was going to use my power to get out of this but my oldest sister stepped past me and announced to the occupants of the field, "We are not hear to cause trouble, we were just enjoying a walk when we stumbled upon you."

My eyes widened when I realized she was actually telling a lie and that she didn't want me to use my gift to get us out of this. I smirked inwardly when I realized I could use this for future reference. I stepped up behind her and saw that my other sister quickly made her way over to us, moving too fast for them to even try to catch her.

I watched to see what would happen when I heard, "It's you!"

I looked towards the voice and saw the girl from town; I guess she wasn't too happy to see me. _'I don't know why though, I said I was sorry and everything,'_ I thought.

"You know these girls Bella?" the tallest blonde asked, I could tell that he might be the oldest of them.

I saw the girl now identified as Bella remark, "Well just one of them, she pushed me earlier in town today."

I heard a few growls and narrowed my eyes ignoring them as I replied angrily, "I accidently bumped into you little girl. I didn't go out of my way to push you to the ground. I apologized and even offered to help you up, but you're the one who acted like a stuck up bitch and was rude to me."

I heard a snicker from next to me and from across the field, _'obviously people find me amusing,_' I thought as the blonde who spoke earlier stepped up to speak.

_~Quil's POV~_

As I watched the vampires show us how to fight newborns, I couldn't help but feel happy that Bella had chosen Jacob over becoming a vampire. Although deep down I think it had to do with the fact that her precious Edward hooked up with Alice, or how she liked to refer to the short pixie like vampire; her so called best friend. Honestly I think those two made a better couple then with who they were with originally. As I watched Jasper throw Emmett through the trees I smelled a scent I didn't recognize and even though it didn't smell like a vampire, it didn't smell like a human either. I stood up from my spot and growled as I faced the direction it was coming from. I felt everyone else in the group stop what they were doing and look over to where I was looking. However, before I could do anything we heard a voice from the other side of the field and turned to look at the speaker. I was surprised to see two females step from the trees, they looked like normal humans except for one thing; they resembled the vampires in the field by their appearances, ungodly beautiful.

The female who spoke first stood at 5'5 and she had a lean, toned body that was similar to Leah's. She had dark brown chin length hair, with blue highlights and her eyes were a dark blue. She was wearing white jogging pants, a blue t-shirt and white tennis shoes.

The female who joined the two, who was the one I originally smelled, stood at 5'8; with shoulder length dark brown hair and had a body that resembled Rosalie's. Her purple colored eyes matched the purple highlights in her hair and she wore a jean mini skirt, purple corset top and purple suede thigh high boots.

Last but not least, the female who snapped at Bella seemed to be 5'6 and had a body that was a mix between the other two. Like the other two woman she had dark brown hair, in layers with teal highlights that framed her face. She had bangs unlike the other two and her eyes were a sea green color. Her outfit consisted of black leggings, a teal tunic sweater that stopped mid thighs and black high heeled boots that stopped just below her knees.

The female with blue highlights stepped forward past the other two so they were slightly behind her and stated, "My name is Nadia, the one in purple is my younger sister Clarissa and the one in teal is the baby of the family, Anastasia. We did not mean to interrupt your training session."

_~Regular POV~_

Carlisle stepped forward and gave them a warm smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Carlisle and this is my family."

Carlisle introduced each of his family members while a couple of the wolves slinked off to phase back to their human form. As they reentered they noticed that Carlisle had finished the introductions so Sam stepped forward and spoke, "How did you find this place, it's not near the trail people walk on."

"The original trail was so boring so I convinced my sisters to take the off beaten path," Anastasia stated, going along with Nadia's lie.

Clarissa grinned and she looked over some of the men on the field, "and let me tell you, I'm really glad she is so convincing."

Some of the men preened at the attention; well the single ones did at least. Nadia made sure to keep her younger sisters behind her as she observed these people. She knew that the ones that were fighting earlier could be a threat; after all she saw how strong they were. She saw that they were all doing the same thing; appraising her and her sisters. Nadia saw Carlisle step forward and say, "I think we should get to know one another."

"In other words you want to see how much we saw," Anastasia stated bluntly.

Clarissa snorted while Nadia sighed, "Anastasia I wished you wouldn't assume things."

"I wasn't assuming things; he didn't deny it did he?" Anastasia retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Carlisle stepped forward to try and stop the girls from arguing too much, "I am afraid she is right, I need to protect my family. In order to do that I would need to know how much you saw."

"What if I said we saw everything, from the giant being thrown in the trees by a man half his size, to the three wolves that disappeared into the trees to reemerge as human men," Anastasia informed him in a bored tone.

Clarissa grinned as her older sister pinched the bridge of her nose and chimed in, "The wolves that turned into humans, turned into some very delicious male specimens though."

Anastasia giggled at her sister's comment, although she would have to agree with her. Although being around gorgeous males wasn't uncommon when they lived within their volcano. She stopped her train of thought there though because she didn't want to remember that she and her sisters were the last of their kind.

"So what exactly are you? Werewolves?" Clarissa asked, not really caring since she knew that there were other supernatural beings out there.

Sam was going to answer when Bella interrupted, "They aren't werewolves, in fact it's not any of your business. Just forget what you saw and go away."

"You really need to learn some respect little girl," Anastasia stated as she narrowed her eyes.

Bella replied as she glared, "I'm not a little girl, you don't even know me."

"That's correct, but you need to remember that you don't know us either. We might not be as nice as you think," Anastasia stated in an icy voice as she glared right back.

A few growls and snarls were heard after that comment and as a few wolves and vampires moved in front Bella, obviously thinking that Anastasia was a threat, Nadia grabbed her sister by the am and looked at the people across the field.

"I am aware that my sister might seem like she was threatening your human, but I assure you she was just acting out of anger. She did not appreciate the way your human acted towards me and my sister," Nadia stated, trying to stop a fight before it happens.

Carlisle stepped forward stating with a small smile, "I can understand family trying to protect family. That is what we are doing with Bella. She is family so we were protecting her from a potential threat."

"I understand, I can assure you though that my sisters and I are not threats. As long as you are not threats to us that is" Nadia stated in a polite tone.

Carlisle replied, "I can assure you that my family will not harm you, we are not violent people."

"My pack and I will not harm you either, as long as you do not intend to harm any humans," Sam replied, obviously wary after Anastasia's outburst.

Anastasia commented from her spot obviously bored, "Now that we all have decided not to hurt each other," she paused and then gave them an exciting look, "can I please know what you guys are?"

There were chuckles heard all around, her excitement though was contagious as Emmett grinned replying, "Hell yea, as long as you tell us what you are."

Nadia raised an eyebrow before asking, "What do you mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Translations:**

**Cara: **dear

**Mi Amore:** my love

**Anima Compagno: **soul mate

* * *

><p><strong>MoonPrincess1989: <strong>The first chapter is done! I think it was great!

**TiffersStar1989:** It was, I loved it and I can't wait to see what happens next!

**Lunarfairyprincess1989:** I so agree, but I don't like how you ended it.

**MoonPrincess1989:** I love how I ended it; you just don't like a cliffy.

**TiffersStar1989 and Lunarfairyprincess1989:** *pouts* you shouldn't end with a cliffy.

**MoonPrincess1989:** *waves off concerns* oh get over it. *looks at audience* I hope you enjoyed the first chapter; I would love it if you would review and tell me what you think about it. Please remember no flames!


End file.
